Apple Of His Eye
by CarlitaAnne
Summary: Logan has finally found a girl that he really likes. She won't swoon at his feet though. How will he worm his way in long enough for her to give him a chance? ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, we like spur of the moment don't we? Well, I do. I have so many story ideas that have been sitting in my mind FOREVER but this one just came to me...just now. I'm serious. Okay, here we go. By the way, i'm having a bit of writer's block with PH.

Summary: Rory's second year at Yale. Logan is supposed to be a junior but that whole yacht thing that we are so tired of hearing about has set him back. Rory IS a virgin. Never slept with Dean. Never even looked the boy's way. In fact, as far as i'm concerned he's still married...or dead. Whatever you wanna think. He will not be in this. Lorelai and Luke are dating. This is a ROGAN.

**Chapter 1: Target Located**

Rory shuffled around the newsroom early Monday. Thye were getting their assignments today. Rory was so excited. She wanted features so bad she could almost taste it. She was also glad because then Paris wouldn't be harassing her about the religion beat anymore. Doyle shushed the buzzing newsroom with the clap of his hands.

"Attention! I'm going to assign assignments! If you don't get what you want then tough luck, if you do, it better be damn good." Doyle announced. Paris was listening intently.

He had announced all the assignments except for Paris and Rory. Rory was listening and sipping her coffee and Paris was nervously tapping her fingers on her desk.

"Hurry up, Doyle! Some of us don't have time to dilly doddle while you add long pauses for dramatic effects." Doyle gasped.

Paris nodded. "That's right, I know you were originally a drama major. There's your invesitgative reporting right there!"

Doyle looked flustered. "Um, Okay Paris Gellar, Religion beat."

Paris hopped out of her seat and started doing what resembled a touchdown dance. The whole newsroom stopped to look at her. "What, like you don't have hobbies! Get back to work!" Paris bellowed sitting down.

"Rory Gilmore, features." Rory smiled graciously.

"Thanks, Doyle. You won't regret it."

"Yes well, you better hope I don't." he mumbled walking away. Rory sat down at her desk and sighed contently.

* * *

Rory was getting into the feel of things again when Doyle let out a high pitched squeal. Rory glanced up and noticed a blonde rich looking guy. She decided upon rich because of his clothing. Doyle rushed over to the guy and might as well just got down on his knees. He was amking himself look like a fool. Rory had to find out who this guy was. If Doyle was kissing up to him then he had to be important. The blonde guy sat down at a desk near the door. Doyle rushed away from him mumbling something under his breath.

"Wait! Hey Doyle?" Rory asked coyly.

Doyle whipped around in her direction. "What is it, Gilmore?" Doyle asked exasperated.

"Who's that guy?" Rory said lowering her voice.

"Him? That's Logan Huntzberger." Doyle said with disdain evident in his voice.

"Like newspaper Huntzberger?" Doyle nodded and rushed off.

"Huh." Rory said writing down the name. She glanced back over. Her grandmother was always trying to get Rory to make connections. This could be her chance. Rory didn't realize she was staring until Logan looked up at her, smiled, and winked. Oh boy...

* * *

It was about a week later and Rory was searching for a good story in the YDN. She had been thinking a lot about Huntzberger lately. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't know how to go about doing so. She hadn't seen him in the newsroom since but she saw him several times in the dining hall, coffee kiosks, and the pub. He was always surrounded by people though. Something about him made her really nervous. While she was at her desk in the YDN it was pretty quiet. That's when he walked in. He smirked at her and started approaching her.

"Well, I don't believe we have met before. I think i'd remember a pretty face like that."

Rory laughed and snorted at the same time. She noted his serious face though. "Oh, you were serious. I'm sorry. I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Pleasure. Now would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?" Logan asked.

"Me? Why? We just now met."

"Well, i'd like to get to know you better. What'd you say?"

_Connections, Ror. Connections._

"Okay, sure."

"Great let's go."

* * *

Rory found Logan to be rather interesting. He enjoyed reading about just as much as she did. She would have to teach him more about good movies though. They might become friends. Rory wouldn't exclude the thought. They kept up their coffee outings up about three times a week. Rory was very happy about them too. That was until Paris struck. Rory was typing up a paper when Paris walked in.

"Rory, I thought you knew better."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Are you really gonna add yourself to Huntz berger's harem, brothel if you will."

"Again, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"You're Huntzberger's latest interest. He wants you. Just like Uncle Sam. He gets these flavors of the week, they're called. You're it right now. According to my sources you're thrilled about it."

"What!"

"Oh, nevermind. " Paris said trying to leave the room.

Rory stopped her. "Wait! Who are your 'sources'?"

Paris mumbled something unrecognizable.

"Who!"

"Doyle! Okay?"

"Where did Doyle hear this?"

"I don't know? Do I look like Nancy Grace?"

"Errgghh!" Rory growled, exiting the dorm. She had one place in mind. There was gonna be some ass-whooping tonight.

An: Continue or scrap? By the way, I need a beta. If you couold do it for this story and PH that would be very very very great. Let me know. E-mail me.


	2. Armageddon: Rory Style

An: I'm typing up this chapter before I study. That's really bad for me. School always came first. This is my last quarter. I'm taking some time off for this little one. Next chapter I'll tell you what the gender is. Anyway, on with my story.

Rory stormed through the corridors. She knew where Logan lived she made a mental note of it when they were talking. Boy, she was thankful she remembered. It was about noon and Rory only had half a cup of coffee in her system. It wasn't even black. It had a bunch of evil artificial flavoring. She stole it off of Paris' craft table when she wasn't looking. This was definitely war. Rory didn't want a bad reputation. Hers wasn't all that flattering to begin with anyway. She WAS a virgin and all. That was beside the point though. She refused to be labeled as one of Logan's many. She finally reached her destination, after knocking some freshman over, mind you.

She pounded her fist in the door as hard as she could. She heard movement inside so she was very satisfied. The door opened up to what would be classified as tall, dark, and handsome. Definitely not her type, maybe her mom's.

" 'Ello, pretty sheila. What can I service you with?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Rory frowned. "Probably not what you're thinking." he said.

"Oh, I lik'em feisty!"

Rory decided for this Australian guy's health she would let that last comment slide and move on to her point. "Is Logan here? Or better yet is anything near and dear to him close so I can hide it or break it possibly?"

He raised his eyeborws at her. "What did he do to you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," he started, "At least two girls a month come here angry at Logan." He explained.

Rory was not shocked by this. "Well, there's a rumor going around that i'm Logan's new flavor."

He smiled in understanding. "Ohh, Rory Gilmore. Finn, Pleasure to make your aqquaintance."

She looked disgusted. "You have got to be kidding me? You aren't helping spread these rumors are you?"

He looked a little scared at that point. "Um, innocent me? Never." he sputtered.

"Mhmm."

"Logan is in his room." Finn said pointing towards the middle door.

She mumbled a thanks before storming off again.

She threw open the door to find Logan laying on his bed listening to his Ipod. She snatched it away from him.

"Hey!" he said throwing his hands up. She tossed it to the floor.

She pointed her finger at him. "You! Explain."

"I don't know--"

"No! For your health you explain right now! Don't pretend like you dont know!"

It suddenly hit him. "Oh, you heard the rumors."

"Yes, I did! Fix this!" she said before storming out into the common room.

He followed close behind. " How am I supposed to fix the ideas of bored, horny students minds?"

She shot around and glared at him. Finn curled up on the couch in fear. "Ace, I didn't start those rumors."

"Who did?"

"Angry female supporters of him." Finn offered.

Logan whipped around and gave him a look that purely said 'You aren't helping'. Finn stayed quiet after that.

"I don't care who you have to brainwash. I don't care who you have to hurt, just fix this! I didn't come to this school to be made a mockery of. I'm a virgin for pete's sake!" That last confession wasn't intentional. Rory blushed as the guys stared at her in shock.

"You are?" Logan asked caustiously.

"Yes! Big deal! I'm not just gonna lose it to the first guy that says 'My marriage is basically over!'" Rory screamed before storming out of the dorm.

Finn quickly ran up and locked the door before leaning against it. "Where did you find her? No, better question. Where can I get one?"

"Stars Hollow." Logan mumbled before going back into his room.

Finn jotted down the name before grinning and walking into his room as well.

An: What'd you think? I liked it. I think it may be a bit shorter than usual but there was a lot of dialogue. In my standards at least.


	3. Desperate People

An: Back by popular demand.

Finn was on a mission. He referred to it as Mission: Stars Hollow. He knew Rory really did like Logan. She was afraid of something. He just didn't know what. He would find out tonight though. He would seduce her into telling him with a good old fashioned Gilmore movied night. He packed a small bag for the weekend. Steph said she heard from Logan that she was going home to visit her mom for the weekend. This just intrigued him more. A trip to Stars Hollow just sounded more and more appealing until he decided to go. He grabbed his small leather bag and bundled up in a coat as he made his way to the parking lot.

* * *

God, the week never went by slower than this week. Rory was loaded down with homework. She managed to do it before the infamous Friday night dinner though. She tossed on a blouse and some pants with just some lipgloss before rushing to her car. She wouold be late, of that she was sure. Things just never worked in her favor anymore. For example, her friendship with one Logan Huntzberger. She had a good coffee buddy. She was always a shy person so a new friend was always good. Plus, he was a good connection on account of his Newspaper Father, Mitchum. No, that blew up in her face too. She was a fool to think she could ever be socially acceopted by the opposite sex. Rory turned the ignition before she knew it she was rushing back to her dorm for her bag that she forgot. She was in the car again. Then, she realized she forgot her bags of laundry. After the last trip she got in the car no stopping as she headed for the elder Gilmores.

* * *

Logan was nursing a scotch at the pub with a heavy mind. So, maybe the rumor wasn't all a lie. He had been shooting off his mouth when he was drunk and it just happened to come back and bite him in the ass. Colin and Steph were sharing a booth with him and were staring in amazement. He was definitely low. She basically heard the truth and turned him down. That had never happened before. Rory Gilmore was definitely something. Logan had his work cut out for him. If there's something Logan loved was a challenge and Rory was a whole new level. Steph was there in this situation to make sure he didn't screw this up with his ego and natural man thinking. Colin was there to goad him and Finn was doing his job. He was there to make them both realize their feelings. Their thoughts were interrupted by a sudden outburst from Logan. He slammed his fist on the table and had a look of triumph on his face.

"Where's Finn?" Logan asked, slurring a little.

Steph looked open-mouthed over to Colin who had a similar look.

Feeling the need to repeat himself, he asked again."Where's Finn?"

"Uh, I don't know. Seducing a conquest? You know Finn better than I do."

Logan frowned. He started to get up and laid a twenty on the table.

"Where are you going?" Colin asked.

"I wanna find Finn."

"Yeah, but why?" Steph said trying to stall.

"He makes those drinks. Those really good ones. What are they called? Oh, Sex on the beach. It sounds really good. The action and the drink."

"I hope you want Finn for the drink, not the action." Colin said, attempting a joke to distract him.

"The drink. I'm gonna go find him." Obviously he was too smashed to get a drink.

With that he exited the pub and headed to the dorm.

* * *

"No, I refuse to do it or make my daughter go through it."

"It'll make you feel ten years youger, trust me."

"No, Luke! I wont do it."

"Rory...Talk to her." He said pleadingly.

"Sorry, Luke. I don't believe in it either."

"Fine! Don't drink the tea. DRink yourself to death." he grumbled walking away.

"Heh, I love doing that." Lorelai said.

"What? Coming in here proclaiming that we are determined to become healthy to perk up Luke and set him up for major disappointment?"Rory offered.

"Yeah, let's do it again tomorrow."

"Cool."

Rory glanced up from her coffee as Lane rushed over to their table tossing her order notebook down.

"Wow, someone had her morning coffee this morning." Rory commented.

"Coffee? No, no time for that. Iv'e got some dish."

"Wow, Patty aint got nothin' on you."Lorelai observed.

Lane ignored her comment and kept going. "A big fancy cadillac rolled in about an hour ago heading down your street."

Rory looked over at Lorelai. "Do we know any drug dealers?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Nope, Moe's been clear for about a year now. Drives a honda."

Rory smiled. "That's right."

Lane frowned. "It's not one of your college friends?"

Rory shook her head. "Don't think so. I don't have any college friends with cadillacs that know where I live."

"Wow, you're hanging with the wrong then." Lorelai said.

"Hush you."

"Oh." Lane said looking abit down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought maybe you had a rich korean Yale friend that I could meet." Lane said with a sigh.

"Now, you know that if I had a rich Yale korean friend I would have introduced you ages ago." Rory said rubbing her bag sympathetically.

"So, no rich korean?"

"Nope, you're the only korean in my life."

"Alright, I better get back to work." Lane said walking away.

"Awe, poor Lane." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, well, she had her hopes up."

"You know maybe her hopes are in the right place."

"What, do you think I should try and find a rich korean boyfriend?"

"No, do I look like Mrs. Kim to you?"

"Well..."

"Hey!"

"What? Mrs. Kim is an attractive woman."

"Ohh! I'm telling Mrs. Kim you proclaimed your love for her!"

"Oh, shut up."

Lorleai laughed. "Anyway, as I was saying maybe you should get out there more. Get yourself a man. You've been coming home just about every weekend since school started."

"Hey, I just got that from grandma tonight. I don't need it from you."

"Alright. I'm just saying. Well, be a dear and go get us some muffins to go. We need to go home and change out of our Friday night dinner clothes and into some Movie night P.J.s." Lorelai said sticking a post-it on her back that said 'Woman desperate for a man'. Lorelai sniggered as she walked to the counter.

The jingling of the door bells told that someone entered the diner. It was only when they spoke that Rory registered who that someone was.

"'Ell, Love. You never struck me to be the desperate type."

Rory whipped around bewildered. Lorelai about fell out of her chair laughing.

An: This one was actually longer than usual. What can I say? I have a lot of time on my hands. Just a heads up. In about a month or two this story will probably go on hiatus as will Professor Huntzberger unless I finish it up.


	4. Lost Attempts

An: Sorry this took so long to get out. But, I promise there's good reason. I had my baby! 7 lbs. 8 ounces. Hannah Lorelai. The most gorgeous baby ever. I guess i'm biased though. I wanted to get back to writing and I figured it would be good now before she starts crawling and not sleeping most of the time. The things i she keeps me up all night and sleeps all day. So, when she wakes me up I cant sleep even after I get her back to sleep. So, here I am. I'm planning my wedding too. I'll try and find time, I promise. I love writing. I'll stop boring you now. On with the story.

"Finn!" Rory squeaked out. Lorelai tried getting back into her chair but found it quite difficult. So difficult in fact, that she had to have Lane help her. Rory muttered a thanks to Luke as he handed her the muffins. She now turned fully to Finn who was sporting a very smug smirk. How is it, she thought, that even though he is out of his element and into hers he still has this air of comfort and she doesn't. The man was gifted. Lorelai knew all about Finn and his sexy accent. Needless to say,s he's been dying to meet him.

"No kiss hello?" Finn said with his think australian accent.

"Well, come sit over here and you might get your wish." Lorelai piped up.

"Lorelai!"

"Sorry, Luke!" she said grinning. She patted the chair next to her in a welcoming manner. Finn was about to accept the seat when Rorysat back down in it. Finn tried his hardest to look hurt but came up short. He just sat between Rory and the lovely Lorelai.

"Finn, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Well," he started as he stole Rory's muffin,"I just thought I should come see to it that you weren't terribly troubled by those nasty rumors."

Rory looked away. Truth be told, she didn't feel all that okay with them. "What rumors?" Lorelai asked.

Rory waved it off. "Nothing, just some stupid rumors about Logan and I."

"Actually, it's more on Logan and his intentions toward you. Rude as they may be I don't think they are entirely untruthful."

Rory just about choked on her coffee. "Excuse me?"

"I'm serious, love. I think Logan may really like you and if my judgement proves correctly you like him a bit too."

At that, Lorelai choke on her muffin as Finn chuckled. "You both seem surprised that anyone would be out of their right minds to like Rory."

"No, it's just, it's _Logan_. We are nothing more than good friends."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then, when we return to Yale you'll apologise to your good friend?"

Rory bit her tongue and nodded as Lorelai surpressed a laugh.

-----

Logan bustled around the common room as Steph and Colin watched in dismay. "With as much alcohol that's in him, I really dont think he even needs Finn's specialty." Steph whispered to Colin.

"Yeah."

"Where on Earth is Finn?" Logan slurred.

"Did he leave a note?" Steph offered.

"Steph!" Colin muttered.

"Oops." she mumbled when he found one.

"Went to Stars Hollow. Obvious reasons. I'll be back and I guarantee Rory will have forgiven you. What the hell?" Logan said.

"Uh oh. Here comes Kong." Steph muttered.

"I'm driving to Stars Hollow. Finn cannot be moving in on Rory! He knows I like her!"

Colin had to put his foot down. "I really dont think Finn is 'stealing' Rory from you. You probably wont believe me and you'll go whether I like it or not but at least call your driver."

Logan considered it. "Fine." he said pulling out his cell phone.

-------

An hour later they were laughing and having a grand old time. Finn was to stay the night on the couch. Finn commented it made him feel like a dog. Lorelai laughed because even Paul Anka sleeps in bed with Lorelai and Luke when he styas the night. They decided they would have a good old fashioned Gilmore Movie Night to induct Finn into the town. He explained he was just staying the night but they were to do it anyway.

"Okay, Rory you want a theme tonight or no?" Lorelai asked crouching beside the vast movie collection.

"Eh, no, let's mix it up."

"Alright, The Way We Were?"Rory and Finn clapped appreciatively.

"Anything a little modern?" Lorelai asked.

Rory thought a minute. "Oh! Scary Movie!"

Finn laughed. "I think it's better than the other three."

"So you concur?"

"Yes, Rory, I concur. Happy?"

"Yes!"

Lorelai looked confused. "I missed something."

"Just Rory's stubborness." Finn Quipped.

"No, I have a video camera. I never missed it."

Finn grinned. "Now, this I have to see."

Rory turned beat red. "Another time, Aussie, another time." Lorelai said.

Eager to take the focus off of her and embarassing home movies she jumped in. "Well, let's get this movie night started!"

Lorelai clapped her hands. "Yes, let's!"

--------

It was about an hour and a half later when they heard somebody urgently knocking on the door. They exchnged confused looks as if to question who in the world would be knocking on the door this late.

"Um, I'll get it." Lorelai assured.

Finn and Rory just turned back to the movie. Well, until they heard yelling.

"Hey, there's nobody here named Ace. I think you need to go home and get some coffee and sleep off your drunken stupor!" Lorelai yelled.

Rory and Finn stood up. "Oh boy." Rory muttered walking towards the door before Finn's hand caught her shoulder.

"I'll take care of it, love. He's probably angry at me." Finn said urging Lorelai the attack dog aside.

As soon as Logan caught sight of Finn he immediately took a swing. Luckily Finn veered to the side in time for Logan to ram his hand into the doorframe.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai and Rory screamed in unison.

Finn grabbed Logan's arm taking a look at his hand. "Yeah, that's gonna need stitches, mate."

Logan opened his mouth to speak but Finn cut him off. "No, i'm taking you to the hospital. We can talk in the car. Lorelai, Rory, it's been a pleasure but i'm afraid i'm gonna have to raincheck the rest of the night." He said giving a wave and pushing Logan down the front steps and into his car. As soon as the front door clicked shut Lorelai turned to Rory.

Rory sat on the couch, buried her face in a pillow and screamed.

When she took her face out of the pillow and looked at Lorelai, she was grinning.

"What!" Rory snapped.

Lorelai quirked an eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"

"Ergg, That would be Logan."

Lorelai smiled wider. "Ohhh, he likes you."

"No, he just wants to get in my pants."

"He got drunk because of you. You are so blind."

"Whatever, Mom. I dont feel like arguing with you over this. I just wanna pretend this event never happened."

Rory got up and started going to her room. "Wait." Lorelai said suddenly causing Rory to stop abruptly and turn slowly while groaning.

Lorleai rolled her eyes."Just one thing before you go to bed."

"What?"

"Ace?"

Rory just groaned and stomped off to her room.

Lorelai sat in her wake laughing. He liked her. That much was obvious. It would be fun when she finally realized that she liked him.

---------

Logan sat in the hospital getting stitched up while Finn sat across from him nonchlantly flipping through a magazine.

"You did this to yourself." Finn said not looking up from the magazine.

"I know." Logan replied.

"I went there to put in a good word for you."

"I know."

"You are an incredible ass."

"I kn-hey!"

"Well, you are." Finn said finally looking up.

"She will never look my way again now, will she?" Logan asked.

"She will, it just might take a little longer."

"Right. Time."

An: Okay as a gift to me I wanna ask a favor. If in your review you could answer one or all, I odnt care, of these questions I would be very happy.

-What is something you like about this story?

-What is something you think I should work on?

-What is one of your favorite lines of the story?

That would make me very happy to read while I try and get my figure back.

Thanks!

-Rachel

Oh, Kassandra. I will try and e-mail you back soon with the details of my birthday and of the baby.


End file.
